


I'm Sorry

by Akali_Kin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, It's mostly about Jett and Sage though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Over and over again, Jett proved how fast she was. The wind in her veins would make her the first into a fight. Her success bred cockiness. The belief no one could touch her. Almost as fast as someone could pull a trigger, Jett would be gone. She boasted about it. Head held high, taunting those who attempted to prove her wrong. Jett was fast.Faster than a bullet.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I'm Sorry

The static screech of Jett’s comm hurt her ear, the device struggling to pick up a signal clearly through the magnetic field of Killjoy’s lockdown. Not their Killjoy though. If only luck was on their side for that. 

“Pull back now!” The garbled words were barely discernible, almost sounding frantic. Hearing Brimstone sounding panicked was never a good sign. 

“Would love to! Can’t!” Jett’s teeth clattered as the kickback of the vandal rocked her core, her desperate spraying of bullets did little more than deter the enemy from rounding the corner. Her instincts were the only thing keeping her going, ejecting the magazine of her rifle with a flick of her wrist and slamming her last one back into it as fast as she could. 

It wasn’t fast enough.

By the time she chambered the first round, a bullet clipped her ear, shattering the wood beside her head, debris slicing her forehead as it rained around her. She didn’t even have to think it, the wind welling up at her feet and launching her into the air, desperately grabbing the top of the box and throwing herself to the other side. Wood doesn’t stop bullets though, and it exploded at her back almost as soon as she touched the ground.

No one ever tells you bulletproof vests aren’t bulletproof. The shot that hits her shoulder feels like it was hit with a bat, the pain running down her arm and locking her muscles almost instantly, her gun dropping to the ground. The second one embedded itself in her ribs. Her entire left side felt like it was on fire as she ran, stumbling and leaving a trail of blood in the snow at her feet with each step. 

“Sage! Get to her  _ now _ !” Brimstone’s voice is finally clear over the comms, and the words do little to comfort Jett’s heart. 

“N-no!” Jett’s groans through strained teeth, her hand clutching at her side as she ran, still hearing gunfire licking at her heels. “They’re too- Fuck! Just don’t!” 

Jett slams her shoulder into the wall as she rounds the corner, stumbling and cursing under her breath more. She would get yelled at for flanking alone, for being too far into the enemy territory. She was fast though, faster than anyone else, and her recklessness would pay off. Except maybe this time. 

“I got their flanks!” Phoenix was smiling while he spoke, coming clear through his words. Just as cocky as Jett was. A snap of his fingers was audible through the comms. “I’ll put on a light show, y’all worry ‘bout gettin’ out.” 

Jett struggled to breath between each step, her eyes failing to watch ahead of her, looking down at the ground while she fumbled through the simple action of running. Footsteps had stopped sounding in her ears, her own heartbeat overlapping and drowning them out. 

It’s why she didn’t hear Sage rounding the corner ahead of her. As soon as they locked eyes, even if the distance was great between them, Jett could see it. Frustration and fear reflected back in her deep brown eyes. In a fluid motion, the monk hung her weapon at her side, a practiced hand drawing the orb at her side up in front of her where it floated between her palms. 

Jett’s steps stumbled, and her breath caught in her throat. Something clawing at her heart, a deep instinct that something was watching her. She was being chased. “S-sage wait!” Jett yelled, clutching her knife in her hand as her last means of defense. It was desperation at it’s finest to bring a knife to a gunfight. Jett turned as fast as she could, ignoring the screaming agony in her side, feeling the maw of a beast at her back, ready to rip at her throat. Her breath stopped.

No one had rounded the corner. The empty corridor looked back at her. Her pursuer had given up. The rhythm of her heart drummed in her ears. One beat. Two beats. Three beats….

Something cracked. Like fabric being torn, and she felt a chill run up her spine. Jett turned around to look at Sage.

_ Yoru  _ was crawling out of the seams of reality. A sickening blue dripping from him as his foot touched the ground, grinding the rocks beneath his feet. He looked over his shoulder, the mask disintegrating from his face as he stepped into the cold winter air, but a demonic grin still split his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at Jett. 

The soft click of Yoru’s revolver being primed seemed to drown out all other noises, until the world was silent. To Jett, it was like slow motion. The dawning horror in Sage’s eyes. Her orb rolled off of her palms, falling to the ground like it was dropping through water. 

Yoru leveled the Sheriff at Sage. 

“Nice try.” 

Over and over again, Jett proved how fast she was. The wind in her veins would make her the first into a fight. Her success bred cockiness. The belief no one could touch her. Almost as fast as someone could pull a trigger, Jett would be gone. She boasted about it. Head held high, taunting those who attempted to prove her wrong. Jett was fast. 

Faster than a bullet.

She reached Sage first. Her body might have been faster than Yoru’s trigger finger, but her words weren’t. She didn’t get to say she was sorry before the bullet slammed into her back. All she could do was look into Sage’s eyes, knowing the pain in them was caused by her mistake.

Her body didn’t even feel anything as she hit the ground, too weak to do anything but roll with the impact, only ending in a broken pile as the wind slowed around her, limp on the ground.

Sage’s bullets hit nothing but air as Yoru melted away, the black and blue of reality grabbing him and pulling him far far away. The ghostly visage of his smile seemed to hover in the air after he was gone. 

Sage was gasping for air. Her blood ran cold, fingers numb as they instinctively flexed on the trigger of her rifle. She willed her body to move. She could move mountains with her will. Yet fear was a monster, breathing at your neck. Taunting you to turn around. To make you prove it was real. All it needed was one small hook to drag you deep down. 

Sage gave in. The world felt like a blur as she turned slowly. She knew then, her fear was real. 

Jett’s body lay on the ground, her back turned to her. The blue and white of her jacket was lost in the deep red stains that bloomed out from it. There was no movement. Her body did not shudder with broken gasps for air. Her body did not shake in pain. Jett was still. Perfectly still.

Sage stepped towards her, feeling like her legs were lead. She had only managed two steps before she stopped. Sage was a healer, but she was more than that. She touched the very souls, the essence of those she was near. She could feel them, a light that she could hold in her hands. She always imagined them like little paper lanterns, floating down a river, and all she did was help them on their way. 

There was no light in Jett. 

Sage at first heard Brimstone like he was in another room. Muffled and distant. Someone was knocking on her door. Over, and over, and over, and over, and….

“-ge? Sage!? Answer me already!” Brimstone sounded desperate, his gruff voice sounding so distant over the earpiece. Sage was in a daze as she held her hand up to her ear to hear him better. “Repeat! What’s the situation? We don’t have a lot of time left here.”

“Yo Brim, I gotta- Bloody hell!” A blast of static engulfed Phoenix’s voice, dying down after a second and was replaced with his panting. “Uh. Shit. Shit! This ain’t lookin’ good man. We gotta pull back.” 

“Not yet! We can still win this. Sage! Do. You. Copy. We need an answer now or-”

“She’s gone.” 

Open silence rolled over the radio waves. The comms were open, but no one spoke over it. A simple low hum of static washed over them all. 

“...What?” Brimstone only asked the one question. But it was enough. Sage didn’t need to see his face. 

“She’s gone.” Sage repeated herself. Her voice was hollow, as if someone was speaking through her. Someone else was controlling her limbs. Someone else was looking through her eyes. 

“N-no. No she ain’t.” Phoenix spoke this time. “Sage, you’re a healer. Come on mate. Just… Just do the- Do the thing you do that-” 

“She’s  _ gone _ , Phoenix.” Anger crept into her words, her eyes closing as she hissed the words through a taut jaw. Her hands hurt, feeling a tense pain running through her knuckles with how hard she gripped her gun.

“...We’ll take her body back with us.” Brimstone’s voice was low. Sage eyes opened at the word ‘body’. Jett looked so small, curled up on the ground. As if she could be sleeping. “... Phoenix? We still need you, stay focused.”

“What? No... Yeah. Yeah. I’m with you.” Phoenix’s voice sounded… strained. The sound of his footsteps could be heard picking up speed. “Yeah I’m on my way to the site.” 

“Good. We still know the plan. Defuse the spike, from there-” 

  
  
“No.” 

The empty magazine clattered to the ground, skittering across the pavement for a moment at the force it was tossed at. Sage slotted a new magazine into her rifle. 

“Excuse me?” Brimstone asked, shocked at the words from his second in command. 

“We have a new plan.” Sage pulled back the primer on her rifle, forcibly racking a new round into the chamber. It was rough, but it was a practiced motion. One she would forever remember. “We kill every last one of our copies. Leave not one behind.” 

Silence hung in the air for a second. 

“You’re asking for a lot, Sage.” Brimstone’s sounded… somber. Sage knew what he was thinking, she read between the lines of his words.

“I will do it alone if I have to.” Sage spoke firmly. There was nothing over the comms as her teammates seemed to stop where they were. Seconds ticked by, dangerous seconds. Seconds they couldn’t waste.

“Okay. I like this plan.” There was no humor in Phoenix’s voice. “Whatever it takes, yeah?” 

The comms lit up, like Brimstone was about to speak, but only his breathing could be heard. He sighed. “Copy. Everyone. Get to the site. Bring every last advantage you can. We’re bringing hellfire down on them.” 

Those words felt satisfying, in an almost sickly fashion. Sage looked back at the corridor Jett had come from. On the other side lay a battlefield. One she would walk onto again and again. But this time… alone. 

She bit her tongue at the thought. Feeling a rush of pain wash over her chest, radiating out, the sudden seizing of her chest happened all too fast. Her eyes looked towards the young radiant on the ground. It threatened to rush out of her, an anguished scream from her chest. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  _ Grief _ . 

Sage swallowed it. In that moment her face grew… empty. Her eyes were only able to look ahead of her now. Her back turned to the body, remembering each step she took as she walked away.


End file.
